Hart Vs Michaels Redux
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Angel and Lyssa Hart are the daughters of Bret Hart.  They've brought their cousin Katrina with them.  Dylan Michaels is the daughter of Shawn Michaels.  Angel, Lyssa, and Dylan never buried their fathers' feud.  What can go wrong?


**Author's Note: Every feud has a beginning. This one began when everyone was in diapers. This was the feud that is still talked about today.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 30****th****, 2012 Kansas City, Missouri (Katrina's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were standing in our locker room. I knew my cousins had their boys here but mine couldn't be here. He was relaxing after winning the Australian Open. We were getting ready for the match. Lyssa was in a pair of black boy shorts and a Fuchsia Sequin Glitter Tank. I knew Lyssa also had the typical Bret Hart symbol on her right hip. Angel was wearing a pair of hot pink boy shorts with the Bret Hart symbol on her left hip and a fuchsia Lame O Bandeau Top. I was in a black strapless rhinestone bustier mini dress with a pair of pink spandex shorts under the dress. Lyssa had curled her hair, Angel had left it straight and gathered half of it in ponytail, and I had left my hair in that wavy status it gathered.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Yup." Angel said. Angel and Lyssa picked up an identical pair of pink rimmed aviator sunglasses. They had black lenses.

"You turn anymore into your dad and you're going to start wearing leather jackets." I said.

"Nope promise we're drawing the line at sunglasses." Angel said.

"How much do you two spend on sunglasses a year since we've joined the business?" I asked. We had left the locker room.

"Joe likes to joke that I spend more on sunglasses then on shoes." Angel said.

"Anton says I have too many sunglasses." Lyssa said. I shook my head at my cousins.

"Return the Hitman right?" The music guy asked after we reached gorilla.

"Yeah don't hit it until Avery finishes announce us though." Angel said. I shook my head and we lined up like we'd walk out. Angel in front, me in the middle, and Lyssa behind me.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a 6 Diva tag team match." Avery said.

"Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada the team of Angel Hart, Katrina Neidhart, and Lyssa Hart; The Hart Empire." Avery announced. The music guy hit our music too early. It was already playing when Angel stepped out. I wasn't happy about that. We spanned the ramp before we started down the ramp. We were halfway down when Angel and Lyssa gave their sunglasses to a couple of little kids. I shook my head and turned my head to where Anton and Joe sat and stopped dead a little. Sitting on either side of Joe and Anton were my uncle Bret and my dad. On my dad's other side was Novak. Angel and Lyssa joined me and we got into the ring. Angel got a mike. We had some time before Brie, Nikki, and Domenique came out.

"Good evening WWE universe. Now before everyone goes crazy blowing up my poor cousin's phone my sister Lyssa and I are the daughter of Bret The Hitman Hart and our cousin needs no explanation Katrina Neidhart is Natalya's younger sister making her the daughter of Jim The Anvil Neidhart. Now we seem like we have a lot of heritage to live up too. We can do it. We've been doing this for years. Now the three of us are going to make quick work of the Bellas and Domenique for the lovely Apolinaria Del Rio." Angel said. I shook my head and shot Lyssa a look.

"You two can't switch up this match." I said.

"I know." Lyssa whispered. Angel looked about ready to say something else but she was cut off by "You Can Look But You Can't Touch". We watched as the Bellas stalked down the ramp. They got into the ring and "Hate Me Now" played through the arena as Domenique came down the ramp. Angel quickly got rid of the mike and we looked at each other.

"I was in first in our last match." I said. I saw Lyssa and Angel look at each other.

"You were born last so it's your turn." Angel said. Lyssa stuck her tongue out at Angel when the two of us got out of the ring and Lyssa squared off against Brie Bella. Lyssa made it look so effortless. I mean for us it was. For her sometimes more because she had the Excellence of Execution for a dad. Lyssa was dominating until Domenique distracted the ref and Brie grabbed a handful of Lyssa's hair and slammed her to the mat.

"Well crap." I muttered.

"Baby Hart will bounce back she always does." Angel said.

"You sure Little Angel?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I am Duchess." Angel said with a smile on her face. I held my hand out off of reflex and Lyssa tagged me in and I knocked Nikki Bella to the mat. I smiled before I turned to Angel.

"Hart Attack or too soon?" I asked.

"Punish her a little more." Angel answered. I smiled before I stepped on Nikki's stomach. I pointed right to the front row where my dad was sitting. I continued to go for Nikki and I took pity on her poor soul and almost let her tag out. I pulled her back to the corner and looked at Angel again. Angel nodded her head this time. I tagged out to Angel and picked Nikki up in a bear hug while Angel did the lariat. I moved my head across the ring and Lyssa and I knocked Brie and Domenique off the apron. We listened as the ref hit the mat one, two, and three.

"Yeah baby." I said.

"The winners of the match the Hart Empire." Avery announced. Lyssa and I moved to the center of the ring and we raised each other's arms. Our moment of celebration was cut short when "Bass Down Low" played through the arena. Lyssa tensed on my left and I hook an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw how sweet wittle baby Angel picked up a victory. You know what's even sweeter Lyssa darling guess who just got a text. That's right it was me. You'll never guess who it was from though." Dylan said. I knew where she was going with this and shot Anton a quick look who started shaking his head. I hadn't realized Lyssa had moved until she appeared again with a mike.

"Spit it out already Michaels. You enjoy stirring the pot enough." Lyssa said.

"No need to get catty with me Lyssa I mean one of your middle names is Peace." Dylan said.

"Dylan I've had enough of your crap now finish what it is that you're going to tell me so I can go get changed." Lyssa said.

"Fine. The text was from your boyfriend. He told me to meet him later in his hotel room. He said he was tired of puttering around with a little girl when I'm right here." Dylan said. I saw Lyssa clinch but I hoped she remembered the rating.

"I think I'm going to steal a page out of my sister's entrance music for my response. Joe I hope I do you justice. I'm just in love with you." Lyssa said as she got out of the ring and walked toward where everyone sat. Bret was shaking his head like he knew what Lyssa was going to do. I knew what Lyssa was going to do now.

"Should we be watching for Daniella and Kassandra?" Angel asked.

"Maybe." I answered. We watched as Lyssa leaned over the barricade and gave Anton a kiss. I looked up the ramp to see a very pissed off Dylan. Lyssa pulled back.

"Dylan baby you must be crazy because whoever is texting you to meet them in their hotel room most certainly isn't my boyfriend. Must be one of the other boys in the locker room that know the Michaels last name." Lyssa said with a smile.

"Come on Little Angel. Let's go save Baby Hart." I said as I got out of the ring. I nodded to Novak and smiled at my dad. He gave me a nod of approval and we really should have been paying attention to our opponents. What saved us was Joe standing and pointing. We whirled in unison and managed to just miss Brie, Nikki, and Domenique trying to hit us from behind. We took the three of them down with a clothesline each. Lyssa called this one when she put Nikki in the Sharpshooter. Angel and I easily followed suit. Lyssa pointed at Dylan and then motioned at the Sharpshooter Nikki was pounding to get out of.

Lyssa stood and we followed suit. Our music came back on and we left the arena. I noticed that Lyssa didn't bother hiding the fact that she shoved Dylan out of the way.

"I can't wait to hear what your dad has to say about that little display of affection there Baby Hart." I said.

"He understands but he won't be happy Duchess." Lyssa said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew my sister was going to be aggressive with Dylan but I hadn't expected that much.

"Next week if it comes to it Lys you and I need to match." I said.

"I know." Lyssa said. We were almost in the locker room when Josh Matthews stopped us.

"Can I get a quick word?" He asked. I looked at my teammates and they nodded their heads.

"I'm standing here with Angel Hart, Lyssa Hart, and Katrina Neidhart. Lyssa can you explain what just happened ringside with Dylan Michaels?" Josh asked.

"Dylan doesn't like me. Dylan thinks it bugs me that she's trying to move in on my territory. I've been dating Anton since 2009. I mean the two of us share a house. Dylan is dreaming if she thinks she's going to move in." Lyssa said. I smiled at my sister.

"It could also be that despite Bret and Shawn burying the hatchet from their rivalry that my sister and I haven't. We get along fine with Shawn's younger kids but there was always something about Dylan that rubbed us the wrong way." I said.

"I'm just here to keep the two of them from actually killing Dylan. Dylan's been following our footsteps since we were all in the independents. I knew it was a matter of time before Dylan would escalate to this." Katrina said.

"I want to ask you about what the Hart Empire actually is." Josh said.

"The Hart Empire is very simple Josh. We're like the Hart Foundation, The New Foundation, and the Hart Dynasty. Only we're the first all female incarnation of it." I said.

"Which makes us much more dangerous. I mean we're all women and we've all got families to protect." Lyssa said.

"We've face the judgment because they've all said we aren't strong or intimidating like our fathers. We've more than proved it tonight." Katrina said.

"So your first goal in WWE is what?" Josh asked.

"I don't think we've set our goals yet but if Dylan keeps messing with us then finishing up the feud our parents started will become our goal." I answered. I opened the door and we walked into the locker room affectively ending that conversation.

We didn't care if we changed in front of each other because we'd grown up together. We were sitting around watching the rest of the show.

"Hey what are everyone's plans for the night?" I asked.

"Me I'm probably going to hang out with Novak if he flew all the way out here." Katrina said.

"Figures what about you Baby Hart?" I asked.

"Me? I don't know yet. I'll keep you informed if my plans change." Lyssa said with a smile.

"I don't want to know what you and Anton actually do." I said. Lyssa rolled her eyes.

"So what about you and Joe?" Katrina asked.

"We're probably going to go out to dinner. Then probably hang out in my hotel room before we crash out." I answered.

"I think that's what actually matters is that we get the chance to just hang out." Lyssa said.

"Yeah after the way our schedules always work out." Katrina said.

"Yup. I mean I'm with an actor, Little Angel is with a singer, and you my dead Duchess is with a professional tennis player." Lyssa said.

"You sure can preach to the choir Lys." I said.

"I know that's why I did it." Lyssa said. I had put on a hot pink blouse and a black mini skirt with red leopard print ankle strap pumps.

"Hey Kat have I told you I love your shoes?" I asked. Katrina smiled.

"Not yet you haven't." Katrina said. She was in a pair of clear 6 inch platform with floating ducks. She was also in a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pink one shouldered top. Lyssa chuckled. Lyssa was in a pair of pink lace trim D-orsay platform with 5.75 inch heel and a black cable knit mini tube dress.

"We so need to find a new hobby." Lyssa said.

"Why ours are so much fun." Katrina said.

"You're right. It is fun to mess with Dylan." I said. Finally the show ended and we got our stuff. We were just leaving the locker room when we were stopped by our guests for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lyssa's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So daddy how did we do?" I asked.

"Well other than your little display of affection there facing off against Dylan you all did well. Won't you agree Jim?" Bret asked.

"They're our girls of course they did well." Jim answered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my dad's neck and Angel managed to get in on the hug too.

"What no love for us?" Joe asked.

"What you want a hug from the two of us Joe?" I asked with a smile.

"Not the two of you. Sorry I'll settle for your sister though." Joe said.

"I'm hurt." I said with a smile as I gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek before I hugged Anton.

"Well now that everyone is done showing public affection you want to hit up dinner?" Bret asked. I shot Angel a look.

"I sort of made dinner reservations for Angel and I. Could we possible do a rain check?" Joe asked. Oh he was smooth. He knew how to get dad to agree on anything.

"He's smooth." I whispered.

"Really smooth. He knows how to play Uncle Bret like a fiddle." Katrina said.

"You have plans Lyssa and Katrina?" Bret asked. I looked at Anton who shook his head.

"Nope we were all probably going to hang out." Anton said. He put his chin on the top of my head. He had an inch on me. Novak had three inches on Katrina but Katrina had three years on him.

"So we will just have dinner with Katrina, Novak, Lyssa, and Anton. We'll get Joe and Angel later." Jim said. I smiled at my uncle. My dad agreed and we all headed out of the arena. Not before we ran into Dylan. I mean I sort of ran into her. She stepped out in front of me and I was in a conversation with Novak. She didn't hit the floor or anything but when she brushed past me she made sure she broke Anton and I up. We'd been holding hands. I looked after her and she just offered a coy smile.

"It's the Hart Michaels feud redux." Katrina said.


End file.
